


Maid of Dishonor

by bloodrosered



Category: Bridesmaids (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrosered/pseuds/bloodrosered
Summary: Ditched in Paris by her sleazy French lover, Olivia "Liv" Walker decides to return to Milwaukee to crash with her cousin, Annie. While dealing with the pressure of being a bridesmaid and dealing with a rivalry with the groom's sister, and a bunch of mishaps, Liv discovers a very disburbing secret. She must keep it under wraps while doing her duty as a maid of honor.This is a sequel to the first film. Based on the Series: Your Story Universe.
Relationships: Nathan Rhodes/Annie Walker, OCxOC





	Maid of Dishonor

Olivia 'Liv' Walker sighed in relief as she stood before the window of a decadent Parisian hotel suite, gazing starry-eyed across the city. The sounds of cars honking and mopeds revving in the streets filled the air. 

Liv was 5'9'', much taller than most girls. Liv had porcelain skin with slight beach tan, her ocean blue eyes sparkled. Her bright blond hair was tied into a messy braid. Lots of people mistook her for a model, but Liv preferred to work behind the scenes with models than be one. She was a very gifted photographer. She had impressed her art teachers with her work and they encouraged her to follow her dreams.

And she did just that. She left her life behind in Milwaukee and went off to Paris to follow her dreams.

_At last!_ Liv thought. _I can't believe I'm here!_

Then reality began to dawn on her as she realized that she had a few problems while staying here in Paris. 

_Of course, I'm here without a job...or an apartment. And all my friends are back in Milwaukee. And I barely speak any French._

Upon thinking these thoughts, despite the long flight from the US, she felt her stomach churn slightly when she realized that she shouldn't have eaten that airplane escargot. She made a mental note to take something to relieve her stomach since Remy, her boyfriend, would not like her having the runs or tossing her tacos on her first night here in the City of Love.

" _Cheeeeerrriieeee_!" Remy called from the other room. "Why don't you bring that cute derriere of yours back to bed?"

Liv chuckled lightly as she heard her lover call her in the back. Ever since she had met him at that art gallery in Chicago, he had shown her a great time. He wasn't like her high school boyfriend, Jason Decker. Their first time was awkward and weird, which unfortunately ended when the two of them had conflicting goals that they decided to part ways after graduation. Remy knew how to make love skillfully that most of her orgasms were explosive. Yes. French men knew how to do it. 

"Be right there!" Liv called cheerfully. "I've got to freshen up!"

Pushing all her negative thoughts aside, she could not believe that she was here in Paris! This was going to be a great life. Liv headed to the bathroom, studying herself in the hotel bathroom's opulently gilded mirror. Her skin looked a little too pale. Perhaps some time at the southern coast beaches with Remy would remedy that. She looked at her outfit and guessed that Remy would not like seeing her in this. She dug through the designer shopping bags that Remy for her, examining each of the items.

_There's GOT to be something cuter around here,_ Liv thought.

It was then she found the most beautiful dress that she had to try on immediately. It was an exquisite blue silk with pink roses as a pattern. It just reached to the top of her knees. She quickly discarded her traveling outfit and slipped it on. OH! It felt even nicer on her skin. She twirled about in front of the mirror, admiring herself. She looked so much better now. She found some jewelry to go with her outfit: a triple chain necklace made of rose gold and a gold bead bracelet with a turquoise gem. The earrings were gold bohemian earrings with dangling tassels.

_Boom! Instant French girl!_ Liv thought, twirling about in the mirror again.

Now that Liv was wearing her new outfit, it felt more like the first day of the rest of her life and she was ready to take it on. Just as she was about to head back to the boudoir to join Remy, her phone rang. Knitting her eyebrows, she picked up her pink iPhone to see who could be calling.

_Shit! Annie's calling...again!_ Liv groaned.

She knew she couldn't avoid Annie forever. She was her family. Liv remembered when she and Annie were kids. She would spend many summers playing with her and her best friend, Lillian. Liv's mother always talked about the time she ran naked across Aunt Judy's lawn and jumped into the pool-much to Liv's chagrin. That story was so embarrassing. And Aunt Judy would even bring it up as well whenever she came to visit in the summer. Since high school, Liv spent more time with her friends 

Sighing, knowing her cousin was a devoted fan of the ten minute voicemail, she might as well answer her cousin.

"Hey, Annie," she answered in a fake enthusiastic voice.

"EEEEEEEEK! You FINALLY answered, O-li-ver!" the voice of her cousin replied. "I've been calling you for weeks!"

"More like hours," Liv replied cringing at the nickname.

"Fine. We'll go with 'days'," Annie said. "Anyway, it's so good to hear my favorite cousin's voice."

Despite that Annie had called Liv by that annoying nickname since she played the lead role in the play _OLIVER!_ in middle school, she softened a bit. While she was avoiding her, she had to admit it was good to hear her cousin's voice as well.

"As long as you don't call me 'Oliver' again," Liv replied grudgingly.

"Of course," Annie replied. "Anyway, how's Paris? It's so fancy that you're an ex-pat."

"Yea, well, I promise to still talk to you when I'm famous," Liv replied.

"Awww. That makes me feel that I plan to sell the photos you gave me once they're worth millions," Annie cooed.

"Hardy hardy ha ha," Liv responded sarcastic. "You're going to be waiting a LOOOOONG time, cuz."

"Well, I'm proud of you, Liv," Annie said sincerely. "For ditching your freelance life and following your dreams to your fancy new job in your fancy new city. That takes guts."

Glancing towards the bedroom cautiously, Liv cleared her throat in an attempt to change the subject. She didn't want Annie to know anything about her new beau...YET.

"Anywho, how are you? How's the new bakery coming along?" Liv said.

"It's amazing," Annie said. "You have to come back for the grand opening. I mean, I haven't seen you in two years. You haven't even met my boyfriend, Rhodes."

Liv remembered when Annie and her ex-boyfriend opened Cake Baby: a brilliant bakery with delicious and colorful sweets. Unfortunately the recession happened, forcing Annie to close it down and her ex-boyfriend left her. Liv never liked him. Nor did she like Annie's next beau-a selfish asshole named Ted who just wanted a booty call. She was glad she dumped him. Last she heard, Annie started seeing a new man named Nathan Rhodes, an Irish cop.

"I've stalked him so much on social media, I feel like I already know him," Liv replied.

"Fair enough," Annie said. "And I feel like I never shut up about him. But still...please say you'll be there."

"Wish I could, cuz," Liv said. "But I just got to Paris. I can't leave now."

"Of course, I get it," Annie said disappointed. "I just miss you...honestly, things haven't been going well with Rhodes."

_Oh boy. Here we go again!_ Liv groaned to herself. _Another invitation to Annie's pity party._

"I sort of think he's going to dump me," Annie continued.

"What?!" Liv exclaimed. "That is complete bullshit. Rhodes adores you. Why the hell would you even THINK that?"

"I don't know," Annie said. "I was single for a while before I met Rhodes. There weren't that many fish in the...whatever."

"You were hooking up with a flaky, sexist pig who only wanted a bone session whenever he felt like it," Liv said bluntly. "Ted had you as his number 3 when 1 or 2 wasn't available for a booty call."

" _CHERIE!_ " Remy called from the boudoir. "Am I going to have to wrestle you back into this bed?"

Liv grit her teeth, hoping and praying that Annie didn't hear him in the background. Judging by the gasp on the other end of the line, she had an inkling that she had heard everything.

"Oh my God!" Annie gasped with a giggle. "Was that your mystery lover? Did I hear a French accent?"

_Dammit, Remy!_ Liv growled mentally, glancing angrily at the door.

"Ooooh la la! Tell me everything, cuz!" Annie demanded.

_I was really hoping Annie wouldn't bring this up._ Liv thought. _Remy doesn't want me telling about us yet..._

"Come on, cousin! Spill!" Annie demanded excitedly again. "Who are you with?"

"Ummm..." Liv said, trying to think of a reasonable explanation. "Well, it's fairly new. We're keeping things quiet right now."

"OK, so Mystery Lover is a guy," Annie guessed, playing along. "That narrows things down."

"My life hasn't changed _that much_ ," Liv answered.

"I don't know! You're Parisian now," Annie said. "You could have a secret, burgeoning career as, like, a cabaret singer...and wear lots of berets for all I know."

"YOU BETTER HURRY UP, CHERIE!" Remy called louder than the last time. "THE R-TRAIN IS READY TO LEAVE THE STATION!"

_I am so going to kick his ass if he doesn't shut up,_ Liv grumbled to herself.

"Um did he just say what I thought he just said?" Annie asked with a hint of disgust in her tone.

"Uhhh..." Liv responded, feeling her cheeks heat up from the embarrassment from the whole ordeal.

"You know what? Forget it. I don't wanna know," Annie said hurriedly. "I'll let you catch the R-Train. Just promise you'll be careful out there. I love you too much for anything to happen to you."

"Annie, I'm 26," Liv said. "I'm a big girl. I'll be careful."

"And remember...if you get sick of Paris," Annie said. "There's always a place for you in Milwaukee."

"As long as I don't have to deal with Gil or Brynn," Liv responded. "They were the worst."

"Oh no," Annie said laughing. "Last I heard, Brynn got deported to England since she was staying in the country on an expired visa. And Gil's in prison for harboring an illegal-he's serving at least 5-10 years."

"Yea...listen, I gotta go. Love you, cousin," Liv said.

She hung up the phone to go join Remy in the bedroom, who was sitting on the bed completely nude. Liv blushed a bit, feeling slightly aroused at the sight of him. She crawled onto the bed with a catlike movements and leaned in to give Remy a kiss.

"About time, _cherie_ ," said Remy. "You ready to ride the R-Train?"

Remy pulled her in to give her a passionate kiss. There was some things that were still on her mind despite that Remy had done this amazing trick with his tongue in her mouth. She tuned out her concerns and went with the flow. No matter how much she tried to tune it out, it was nagging in the back of her mind.

"Before we do that," Liv said between kisses. "We need to discuss a few things...like when am I going to get a job?"

Remy pulled away from Liv with a pout. Of all the times to have discussions, it had to be in the middle of a hot makeout session that would have eventually lead to sex. He took a deep breath, trying to think of how to speed up this conversation.

" _Cherie,_ " he said. "I think..."

Just before he could answer, there was a knock on the door and the sound of a key card reader beeping. There was a female voice calling from the other room, the door slowly opening.

"REMY?"

" _Merde!_ Quick! Hide!" Remy exclaimed in shock.

"Wh-What? Why?" Liv asked confused. 

"My wife...she's here," he said hurriedly, pushing her towards the balcony.

Liv felt like she had been sucker punched. Did her ears deceive her? Did she hear what she THOUGHT she heard? She held up a hand, stopping dead in her tracks as Remy went to open the door. 

"Excuse me?" Liv exclaimed. "Your WIFE? You're MARRIED?!"

"Shhh!" Remy hissed low. "We're...sort of separated. It's complicated..."

"I can NOT believe you! Why didn't you tell me this?!" 

"Please! There's no time to explain! Please hide!" Remy begged desperately.

Liv groaned, rolling her eyes as she stepped out onto the balcony to hide behind the fake potted plant. She leaned in close to overhear the conversation between Remy and his wife. She couldn't quite make out the female voice, but she could tell there was some kind of European accent. 

"What are you doing here?" Remy demanded.

"Please, Remy...I had to see you..." said Remy's wife. "I really miss you..."

"Well, I'm working. Now's not a good time," he said.

As Liv listened in on the conversation, it seemed the conversation took one turn after another. It was then there was the sounds of moans and kisses coming inside the bedroom. Liv gagged in complete disgust at the whole scenario: what seemed like a dream come true and the ideal fairytale ending had completely crumbled. For in those moments since she had arrived in Paris, she found out her awesome, rich boyfriend was not only fucking married, but he was cheating on his wife...with HER! He made HER the other woman! And now he was cheating on Liv with his wife. 

God! She felt sick! She'd throw up right now, but she feared of getting caught by Remy's wife and God knows how that shit would go down. Sighing in complete despondance, Liv dialed her cousin, Annie, once again. 

"Change of plans, Annie," she said. "I'm coming to Milwaukee."


End file.
